I Thought You'd Like To Know
by Bondage Pikachu
Summary: While rummaging about her mail one day, Rouge is bewildered to find that someone has sent her a poem on a napkin. Julie su's POV. KnuxJuliesu. Anti KnuxRouge. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Hi everyone! I've been meaning to do this for some time, and I finally got around to it! YAY! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to Sega and Archie.

* * *

Snow, ivory and elementary school glue

All look quite yellow when compared to you.

You've been gifted beauty, talents, and grace

And have eyes on the one thought to be the last of his race.

You're an eloquent talker, a hip-swinging walker,

It's only a matter of time before the soultouch will falter,

Right?

The ideas of my intellectual race will crumble,

And the traditions that birthed him will tumble,

All because you happen to share a profession?

He's good and you're bad, the yang to his yin,

You feel you can even out his good deeds with your sin,

All because you house an obsession?

I, Julie-su, EX-Dark Legionnaire

Do find your summary of love quite unfair.

Though I rarely partake in his famous adventures

With hedgehogs and Eggmen

And bats with breasts that need censors

They're all over the place! But I guess that isn't the point

The point is you'd show them to anyone for a coin

Or a gem, or a bill

It really doesn't matter

The plain of your shallow taste really couldn't be flatter

I'm jealous, I admit it, but you'll never see

Yes, you the lovely girl who set her aqua eyes on the

Only man of my kind that would accept me, adore me

I can't say this out loud to you-besides, you'd ignore me

You pass off fair warnings of any kind

For my cares you wouldn't give a sh-one of your feces

By your imperfect and annoying self you're just blind

Don't you realize he's not even one of your _species_!

I was here first! I stood by him through all of his troubles on land!

He told me himself he thought your boldness quite bland!

Well, actually, he didn't, but I can imagine he would.

Because he loves me more than you can imagine he could

It just isn't fair! You get attention! You're loved!

People all around the world continually coo of

How you helped save the Earth, thinking quicker than Eggman's odd brain

So I guess you got cocky and stepped on my terrain

All my life I've been cursed at, secluded and spat on

Your deeds are primp and perfect, mine look like they've been sat on

But this isn't time for me to weep and mope for my old miscreant life

But for my lover, for whom I hope I'll live to become a wife.

I guess you don't know what the soultouch is, do you?

Your 'love' is transparent, I can see right through you

You're the kind of girl I can't imagine kissing the same lips for a week

If you two were together, around behind his back you would sleep

You enjoy being single, I know that you do

He's gullible-It's cute, but I wish he knew

How deceitful you can be

How conniving, full of greed

You're identical to my older sister

Why don't you two hook up?

You can pin me down

And kick me around till I blister, but it's not like he and I'll break up

Till I bleed and I bruise, you can call me a slut

But I'm not the one with spandex on her butt

Hey, why don't you try girls? Just give it a whirl?

You'd prob'ly do it behind Knuckles' back in your fantasy world

In which I don't exist, in which you both have kissed

In which in my absence, it wasn't me but you that he missed

Give it a rest, this is my home; where I find peace

I don't need you here to convince my boyfriend his taste is weak

We could be friends-no really, we could

If we could push this aside and live on-I would and you should

But I should finish this up, I'm running out of napkin and Knux is coming towards me

We're on a date, so you know. It was a surprise just for me

I hope you can move on, cause he's mine-He just kissed my forehead

I sincerely hope your unreturned affections will soon be dead

I'm being selfish, I know, but isn't everyone sometimes?

Besides, how can you accuse me when you live off of your crimes?

Well, I've really got to go, I'm completely famished

You know what? I'll mail this to you, so your selfishness will be banished

Bye, until then, hope you find someone new

He's already got a relationship-and it doesn't involve you.

* * *

Hooray! Please review, okay? I'm trying to stop talking in rhyme now...Okay, good, it's done. Grood. Great and good. Anyways, I ADORE reviews, even though I barely expect any since practically nobody seems to recognize the characters from the comic.


End file.
